Baru Kurasakan
by takeone
Summary: Semua sudah punya kehidupan baru masing - masing. Ai yang tinggal bersama Conan dan Profesor Agasa mendapatkan penawar racun untuknya dan Conan. Namun, ada yang mengganjal Ai. Hingga Conan menyadari bahwa ada perasaan lain selain dengan Ran.


Baru Kurasakan

Conan sekarang tinggal bersama Profesor Agasa dan Ai Haibara di rumah Profesor Agasa. Kogoro sudah dapat memecahkan kasus tanpa bantuan Conan lagi. Sekarang Ran sudah tidak terlalu sering bertemu dengan Conan lagi karena sudah sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

Conan dan Ai sekarang sudah menginjak kelas 3 smp. Mereka 1 sekolah dengan Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta. Ayumi sekarang menjadi gadis cantik yang lebih mandiri dan tidak cengeng lagi. Mitsuhiko menjadi murid terbaik di sekolah. Dan Genta sekarang sangat berbeda, dia menjadi penjaga gawang di tim sepak bola sekolah. Tubuhnya pun tidak gemuk seperti dulu.

"Hei, Conan"

"Ya, ada apa Ai?" Conan membalas panggilan Ai.

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan sesuatu tentang penawar racun itu." Jawab Ai.

Conan sangat bersemangat mendengarkan berita baik dari Ai. Matanya melebar dan bersinar seperti anak kecil yang diberi 1 tong permen. Dia sudah membayangkan dapat kembali ke hidupnya yang dulu. Dapat menjadi detektif terkenal yang dikagumi, dan dapat kembali bersama Ran.

"Kau serius Ai? Berarti kau sudah dapat mengembalikan tubuh kita yang dulu?" Conan hampir berteriak karena sangat bersemangat.

"Ya.. Aku cukup yakin, mungkin aku dapat menyelesaikannya dalam 2 atau 3 hari." Jawab Ai datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus bersiap – siap untuk perubahankita ini." Conan berkata sambil nyengir.

Ran sedang membereskan rumah. Saat itu dia sedang tidak ada kuliah jadi bias melakukan pekerjaan lain untuk membebaskannya dari buku – buku Ran sedang membereskan rak buku, tiba – tiba selembar foto terjatuh. Ran melihat foto itu.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Conan. Dia selalu mengingatkanku pada Sinichi (yang juga sudah lamatidak kulihat). Sepertinya aku rindu dengan Conan. Aku akan menemuinya besok, lagipula besok hari Sabtu dan aku sedang tidak ada kesibukan.

Conan sedang bersama Ai. Dia mengamatinya membuat penawar racun untuk dirinya dan juga Ai. Conan berusaha untuk tidak membuat Ai merasa teeganggu. Setelah beberapa jam hening tanpa suara di ruangan itu, tiba – tiba Ai berbicara.

"Sudah."

"Apa yang sudah Ai?" Conan bertanya bingung.

"Aku sudah selesai membuat penawar racunnya." Jawab Aitanpa ekspresi.

"Benarkah? Wah, kau memang hebat Ai." Conan berteriak dan tanpa sadar memeluk Ai. Conan merasakan kehangatan saat memeluk Ai, tapi dia merasakan hal yang aneh.

Setelah Conan melepaskan pelukannya, dia menatap wajah Ai. Wajahnya sana sekali tak menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Conan bingung.

Bukankah seharusnya Ai senang dapat kembali ke hidupnya yang dulu?

Conan memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Ai, "Ai, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau tidaj senang dengan penemuanmu ini?"

Ai menjawab, "Aku hanya bingung. Aku sudah nyaman dengan keadaanku saat ini. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu mau melanjutkan hidupku ke mana jika aku sudah menjadi normal nanti. Aku tidak seperti kau, Conan. Kau punya segalanya, teman, keluarga, cinta. Sedangkan aku tidak punya apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini."

Mata Ai berkaca – kaca saat mengatakannya kepada Conan. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kedinginannya.

Conan sangat terkejut saat Ai mengatakan itu. Dia tidak menyangka Ai yang begitu dingin bias menjadi sangat rapuh. Conan yang tidak sanggup menyaksikan itu tanpa sadar memeluk Ai. Conan merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, kali ini dengan rasa kepasrahan. Conan merasa Ai memang benar – benar tidak tahu akan melanjutkan hidupnya ke mana.

Conan mengangkat wajahnya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Ai. Dia melihat dalam – dalam ke mata Ai. Conan melihat kesedihan dan ketidakberdayaan Ai saat itu. Hatinya merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam.

"Aku akan menemanimu Ai." Setelah mengatakan itu Conan mencium Ai, bibir Conan dan Ai sudah bertemu sebelum Ai sempat mengatakan apapun. Dia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pelukan Conan.

Hari itu Conan dan Ai seperti di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan bersama. Profesor Agasa saat itu sedang pergi ke luar kota dan besok baru kembali. Conan selalu menemani Ai, terkadang ia memeluk atau menggandeng Ai. Itu semua mengalir begitu saja.

Hari sudah gelap. Conan dan Ai duduk bersama menonton dvd tentang ksus pembunuhan. Conan duduk di samping Ai sambil merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Ai. Saat sedang serius nonton, tiba – iba Ai berbicara.

"Aku ingin kita meminum penawar racun itu."

"Apa maksudmu Ai? Bukankah kau berkata…" Conan menjawab dengan bingung dan terkejut. Ai sudah duluan memotong sebelum Conan sempa menyelesaikan kata – katanya.

"Ya, aku berubah pikiran. Seelah kupikir – pikir, lebih baik kita kembali ke tubuh normal kita." Jawab Ai datar.

"Ada apa Ai? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran? Aku janji akan menemanimu. Janji seorang detektig tak akan diingkari."

"Justru karena itulah. Aku yakin kau akan menemaniku walau apapun yang terjadi. Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi utnutk tetap di dalam tubuh kecil ini." Ai menjelaskan kepada Conan sambil tersenyum yang membuat hati Conan sangat nyaman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ai. Aku akan menuruti keinginanmu."

"Dan 1 hal lagi, berjanjilah kau akan kembali menemui Ran."

Conan erkejut dengan [ermintaan Ai yang satu itu. Saat itu dia bahkan tidaj sempat memikirkan Ran. Ynag ada di pikirannya hanyalah Ai. Tapi Conan tidak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan Ai.

"Baiklah Ai kalau itu memang permintaanmu."

Ai membentuk senyuman lagi di bibirnya. Conan hanyut dalam senyumannya itu. Dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Conan mengangkat kepala Ai dengan kedua tangannya secara lembut. Conan melihat ke dalam mata Ai dan berkata.

"Percayalah Ai, aku selalu ada untukmu."

Bibir Conan melumat bibir Ai setelah dia mengatakan itu. Kali ini Ai membalas ciuman Conan. Saat itu mereka hanya merasa saling memiliki dan tak ada apapun yang dapat mengganggu.

Keesokan harinya Conan dan Ai berniat untuk meminum penawar racun itu. Professor Agasa pun sudah kembali dari luar kota, jadi menurut mereka itu waktu yang tepat.

Ai mempersiapkan obat yang telah diraciknya selama beberapa tahun. Dia menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil. Ai meletakkannya di meja untuk diminum olehnya dan Conan.

Saat mereka sedang sibuk, tiba – tiba bel dari pintu rumah Profesor Agasa berbunyi. Professor membukakan pintunya dan ternyata yang dating adalah Ran. Profesor sangat terkejut saat melihat Ran.

"Hei Ran, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Ada keperluan apa Ran? Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan Conan?"

"Iya Profesor. Aku sudah kangen sekali dengan Conan." Jawab Ran agak bingung.

"Kalau begitu,l tunggulah di sini biar aku panggilkan."

"Terima kasih Profesor."

Ran menuggu Profesor Agasa memanggil Conan. Ran merasa sanga haus. Dia melihat di meja ada segelas minuman dan sepertinya belum diminum. Karena tidak dapat menahan rasa hausnya lagi, Ran memutuskan untuk meminumnya. Nanti akan kukatakan pada Profesor kalau aku meminumnya, pikir Ran.

"Hei Ran, ini Conan."

"Haloooo kak Raaa…"

Conan terkejut melihat seorang gadis kecil sebayanya tergeletak di lantai dekat meja. Gadis itu pingsan dan mengenakan baju yang kebesaran. Professor Agasa yang melihat itu pun shock. Dia tidak tahu ada anak kecil yang jatuh pingsan di rumahnya tadi.


End file.
